


the true older brother

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [33]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dreamon, Dreamon Dream, Dreamon Hunters, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, God Phil, God Tommyinnit, SBI!, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Tommyinnit and Phil are not what everyone else thinks.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, platonic - Relationship
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 12
Kudos: 593
Collections: Other Fanfoms





	the true older brother

**Author's Note:**

> is this an excuse to write an older brother kind of thing for Tommy as well as a God Tommy au ? yes.

One of the oldest gods recorded in history is the God of Creation. He is depicted in every book with grand wings attached to his back and flying through the air, looking down at all that he has built. Of course, the man knew better than them. He knew that he was not actually the God of Creation, he was the Guardian of Creation, guarding the earlier creations of the true God of Creation who was in hiding. 

In the books, this man is only called by his false title. But his name is Phil. He has lived on the Earth for a very long time, guarding what the God of Creation has made and adding a few things that he has made as well. One of the things that the God of Creation created was the mortals and Phil watches over them. 

The Earth was filled with other Gods and Goddesses though, and many caused harm to these mortals. There was once a large and deadly disease that spread through the mortals. This disease was created by the God of Chaos. 

The God of Chaos also remains unknown in the books because not only do the majority of the mortals not know him, all but one of the deities don’t know his name as well. Phil knew the God’s name. His name was Tommy. 

He first learned his name back when he was dealing with the deadly disease. He had finally caught the God after months of the disease spreading. When he pulled off the God’s hood, he had to pause because the God looked so young. 

The two stared at each other for a moment before Tommy grins. He extends his hand out. “I’m Tommy, God of Chaos!” Phil sighs and drags him off by the ear to fix what he had done. 

As the years go by though, the two Gods get closer together. Phil didn’t like Tommy at first, seeing him more as a hindrance to what he was supposed to be doing, but he realizes that the kid is more than the chaos that he wrecks. He always has a reason for unleashing new chaos. 

The first time with the disease was an honest mistake, but Tommy always uses his powers to create chaos in the lives of the people that are not the best and have a bad track record. Once realizing that, Phil lets Tommy come in and the two become as close to family as they possibly could be. 

In the years that Tommy is off exploring the world on his own, Phil stumbles upon two children. The two were twins and split off. The first twin he finds was stranded in the Nether, ears pointed and a pig mask to disguise himself from the piglins. The other twin was stuck in a village raid that Phil was lucky to stumble upon. 

The first twin’s name is Techno and the other’s is Wilbur. The two grow and live under Phil’s wing. The day that Tommy is to return from his explorations, Phil sends over a message to change into his child form. There, the two twins meet their ‘younger’ brother. 

The family lived together in a nice little cottage in the middle of a flower field. They joined other servers too, the three of the four in the family creating an empire while the other left to go to his friends and wage war with the empire for fun. 

Then, Phil leaves to go back to his hardcore worlds and the others leave for the Dream SMP. Phil occasionally visits the Dream SMP from time to time, but he doesn’t ever think to settle there until a few God shrines are found. 

Phil was just building a few new things in his hard core world when he is suddenly teleported. He realizes that the feeling is of someone at his shrines, so he immediately turns invisible to make sure the mortals don’t see him. He opens his eyes after he feels his feet land on solid ground, and he is met with many members of the Dream SMP standing before his shrine. 

“Holy shit, isn’t this the shrine of the God of Creation?” Wilbur asks aloud. Phil looks around, cringing at them calling him his false title, and takes notice of Dream in the background. He seems to be staring right back at Phil and Phil narrows his eyes, realizing that something was off about him. Dream flinches before acting as if nothing happened. 

Phil puts that away for thought later. He watches as the group heads right of the statue and Phil becomes confused when he hears more gasps. He turns around and his eyes widen. 

Of course, he is a God and he knows that there are many shrines spread out throughout individual servers, but he didn’t expect another to be directly behind him. He looks at the statue and hides a snort with his hands. It’s one of Tommy’ statues. He watches Tommy get summoned and nods in approval seeing that he turned invisible like he did. 

Tommy turns to face Phil and shrugs. Eventually, the group leaves and the two turn themselves back visible. “Am I the only one that thinks something is wrong with Dream?” Phil mutters to Tommy. Tommy shakes his head. “Something is very wrong with Dream. Kinda reminds me of when people get possessed.” The two fall silent and then stare at each other. “That makes sense.”    


  
Tommy nods before vanishing, probably going back to what he was doing. Phil copies him and scopes the surrounding area of this shrine, intending to make a house there. 

Now that Phil lived on the server with an actual house, the demon inside of Dream began to occupy his entire being. Tommy and Phil noticed, as well as the Dreamon hunters. Dream became more agitated and easily angered, as well as closed off and standoffish. 

The two Gods were figuring out what to do about it when the Dreamon hunters came up to them. “Hello Tommy and Phil!” Fundy shouts. Tommy shouts back at Fundy as Phil just simply waves. The two Gods go back to conversing as the others head over to Dream’s house. 

No one had seen the man yet, so the hunters were heading over to his house to hopefully get rid of this Dreamon. A few minutes pass when a few screams echo throughout the server. 

The two Gods bolt up and run towards the sound, tapping into their God abilities and getting to the area quickly. Tommy spares a glance behind him to see others heading towards the sound as well. When they get there, they are met with the sight of Dream floating above the hunters. 

The hunters were down on the ground, surrounded by their many exorcism objects and tools. Dream looks up to look at Phil and Tommy with red glowing eyes and snarls. Phil sighs. “So there was a Dreamon in you.” The hunters look over with confused eyes at the pair. “Tommy?” Tubbo questions. 

Tommy looks at the three hunters and shrugs, moving into a fighting position. “What are you going to do about it, mortals? No one but the Gods can fully get rid of me.” The Dreamon snarls and lunges forward towards the two. There are many cries of shock that die down as they watch in astonishment. 

Tommy put his hand upwards and caught the fist of the Dreamon. “What the fuck?” The Dreamon hisses. Phil cracks his knuckles before erupting in a bright light. When the light dies away, his entire body is surrounded by a white aura. On his back are outlines of massive wings and all around him are white bright outlines of robes. Tommy closes his eyes and erupts in a similar light, this time a light blue. When the light fades, Tommy looks similar to Phil. Instead of wings, he has a fluffy raccoon tail and the lines that surround him are bright blue. 

The Dreamon’s eyes widen and the three of them shoot up into the air. A couple of seconds pass before the clouds erupt in bright lights, green clashing with white and blue. 

Technoblade and Wilbur watch as their father and ‘youngest’ brother fight it out in the clouds. The people down below can only watch in fascination as they continue their fight. Soon, Phil and Tommy descend with an unconscious Dream in their arms. They land and flash out of the state that they were to be back in their normal clothes. 

Dream is passed to Sapnap. Phil and Tommy look at the surprised people and laugh. “You should see your faces!” Tommy shouts. 

Techno and Wilbur snap out of their stupor and rush forward. “What was that?” Wilbur shouts. Tubbo pushes forwards and stares at Tommy with wide eyes. “You both are Gods?” Tommy and Phil and Tubbo let go to look back up at the sky. “Woah.” 

Techno and Wilbur stare at the two with bright smiles before Wilbur realizes something. He looks at Phil quickly. “Wait no, please no.” Phil stares at Wilbur concerned but Tommy catches on quickly. 

“Yeah bitch! I’m the older brother now!” 

“Fuck you. You’re a literal raccoon, you can’t talk shit.” 

  
  
“Say that again you bastard. I will blast you into the sky if you do!” 

“You’re a fucking ra-” There is a loud boom sound and Tommy and Wilbur shoot up into the sky. 

“Get me down you bitch!” 

Phil and Techno look at each other and shrug before turning to the others who were watching the exchange. 


End file.
